Let's play a game
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Killua was having an intention to play some games with Gon... that's just my summary I'm actually too lazy to add more summaries so anyway this is hard yaoi and please R&R!


**Warning: Hard Yaoi boyxboy...**

* * *

"Ohh this is too boring! I can't take this anymore!" Killua groaned when he's having some bored times with his friend Gon.

"Ne Killua, let's play some games." Gon smiled on Killua.

"Nah, that one's boring too."

Killua could definitely tell that Gon's cute whenever he smiles. He could only tell it inside his mind but not in front of Gon.

Although both of them were true best friends, but it's not like if you have something you wanna say, you'll say it immediately.

It's truly hard than you'd expected well maybe more like..._embarrassing_. He doesn't even know what kind of reaction that Gon would technically show if he'll be the one to tell him about that.

Suddenly, Killua had thought of something. He knows that it's kind of a pervert attitude but he doesn't think it's much worthless.

"Ne Gon, could you close your eyes for a sec?" Killua asked.

"Uhh sure, but why Killua-kun?"

"Just do it Gon. I promise it'll be fine."

Gon did what Killua asked him to do. Killua covered Gon's eyes just to make sure that he's not gonna pick.

Killua leaned closer on Gon the touched Gon's lips with his. Of course Gon knew that something touched his lips but he didn't know what it was.

"So how are you feeling Gon?"

"Hmm I feel okay but...something touched my lips."

Killua uncovered Gon's eyes then opened.

"Exactly, you want me to try again?"

"Uh...hai (yes)"

This time, Killua kissed Gon deeply without closing his eyes like before. Gon was innocently shocked, his eyes widened and feeling different.

"Now that's what you call a kiss. You understand?"

"Oh soka (I get it)..."

"Hmm Gon, let's play a game, if you make a sound you'll lose." Killua instructed.

"Uhh I-I thought you're bored of playing games Killua and...what kind of game is it?"

"Umm something that I'd just made up. So shall we?"

Gon nodded. He was confused about the game. He's sure that they've never played that game before. Actually they were having some fun games a lot.

Killua leaned closer towards Gon then lets his lips touch Gon's neck. Gon was much confused and trying to ask what Killua's doing but the rules are those who makes a sound first loses. He's totally and obedient kid as you can see.

Killua licked Gon's neck then sucked it. He leaves a mark on it. Gon could feel the pain but he's unable to make a sound.

"If you win Gon-san I'll give you your prize."

"A prize? But what kind of prize is it Killua-kun?"

"It's a surprise so you better win this game."

"I will Killua."

Poor Gon, he doesn't know what Killua's planning. He wanted to win this made up game by Killua and wanted the prize so badly.

He didn't know what it was but when he heard a word 'prize' he thought it was really interesting but he's just clueless about it.

After that Killua left some marks, he pulled up Gon's shirt. Killua rubbed Gon's nipple using his thumb.

Gon was blushing, he was about to let out a moan but he's gonna lose if he would. He's having a confusable moment about this game.

So anyway, Killua pinched one of Gon's nipples then after that he licked it.

"K-Killua-san!"

"You'll lose if you'll try to make a sound Gon."

"W-Wakatta (I understand) but this game's a little weirder."

"You don't want to have your prize?"

"I want to but-okay..."

"Let's just continue shall we?"

Gon's having a hard time as Killua nipped his nipple. His face was blushing and he can't take it anymore. He won't let this game stop until he'll win that prize.

The silver haired boy was done teasing Gon. He moved his hands down heading into Gon's private organ.

"Matte, matte, matte! (Wait, wait, wait!) What are you doing Killua?"

"This is part of the game Gon."

"You call this a game? You're just trying to, to, to..."

"To what?"

"Ugh! I can't- I don't know what to say..."

"Gon-san let's continue this...it's going to be okay, I promise."

"Are you sure about this Killua-san?"

"Hai, it's a promise okay?"

"O-Okay..."

This can't be happening! Gon totally agrees! What's wrong with that kid? He wanted to get that prize so badly that he doesn't even know what it is.

Killua took off Gon's shorts and including his *whispers* boxers...this is so embarrassing no doubts.

"Gon-kun, this is the part where you'll almost get your prize so better try not to make a sound or else."

"Honto? (Really?) Okay I'll try Killua-san."

"Just lie down for a minute Gon."

Gon obeyed. His face was blushing red when his most private part showed up. He was so embarrassed.

By the way Killua tasted the tip of his dick then swallowed the pre-cum. He sucked it but when Gon was trying to moan louder, he covered his mouth to avoid making sounds.

"Ki-Killua!" Gon moaned silently while covering his mouth.

"If you'll make a sound, you'll lose."

Killua then continued to suck 'it' with his saliva all over the whole part of his dick. Gon's pleasure turned up and his quiet can't be heard because his hands were covering his mouth.

Gon's eyes were shut trying to calm down but he felt different much different.

Meanwhile, when Gon was starting to get confuse about something coming out from his private part.

"Killua-kun, something's coming out!"

Killua didn't reply. He continued to do the thing that he was doing then after a while, a white sticky liquid came out.

Gon panted and was quite exhausted while Killua licked the semen from his hands that Gon spurted.

"Are we done yet Killua?"

"Congratulations Gon, you won."

"I-I won? Well then, where my prize?"

"Your prize's right here."

"Wh-What are you doing Killua?"

"This is your prize, so just relax okay?"

"But..."

Killua inserted his two fingers on Gon's entrance.

"Gon-san, you're so wet, I want you."

"K-Killua! Why are you doing this?"

Killua doesn't have the guts to answer. He enjoys playing on Gon's entrance while the poor kid in front of him was moaning loudly.

"Killua please stop!"

"Just calm down Gon..."

"Ki-Killua-san stop! Please!"

He continued to rub Gon's insides with his fingers. Then after a while, Killua intended to do something much enjoyable on this.

He pulled out his shorts and after that his boxers. He thrust Gon's entrance and when he did that, Gon moaned loud.

"I-Itai! (Oww!) Killua it hurts!" Gon blushed.

"Gon just relax it'll be gone."

Killua thrust deeper, the more he thrust, the more Gon could feel the pain.

"Gon-san...you're so tight."

"Ah...ah Killua..."

Gon was sweating and blushing. He can't take this anymore, the pain he felt faded away but all he could feel was full of pleasure.

"Killua-san, I'm cumming..."

"J-Just wait a little more, Gon-kun."

"But I can't take it anymore!"

"...Almost there..."

Killua cummed together with Gon, all of his semen was inside of Gon. Both of them lied on the floor exhausted so they took some rest.

Both of them were panting while Gon still had a red blush on his face.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry) Gon-san. I just couldn't help myself...I thought you were cute and..."

"Daijobou (It's okay) Killua..."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you. That's okay at least this is the first time we did it."

"Yeah...how 'bout let's do that some other time."

"Umm it's better if maybe just once okay?"

"O-Okay Gon..."

"Aishiteru (I love you) Killua-kun." Gon embraced Killua

"I-I love you too Gon."

"I'll always be yours and no one could ever take me away from you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes...I'll always love you Killua."

Yet both of them were best friends, they turned into something else. They both were now lovers and they were showing their love for the both of them.

Even if something was lost inside them but still nothing could ever tear their love away.

* * *

**Phew! Now finally I wrote about Gon x Killua. So I just hope that you all like this story and please review if you like please, please, please! And also I'm sorry if the Japanese words annoy you, I couldn't help it…sorry...**


End file.
